


Tom?

by KeairaRogue



Series: Discussions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I am made of crazy, I'm Sorry, I'm actually not sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeairaRogue/pseuds/KeairaRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Tom are discussing what Harry should call our dear dark lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a conversation between or beloved Harry and dear old Mr. Riddle. Harry is speaking first, then Tom. Continues through the whole thing. Hope that isn't too confusing. :)

"So…."

"What brat?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh, what should I call someone who bugs me?"

"Their name."

"Fine. What Potter?"

"Can I call you Tom?"

"No!"

"Ah, why not?"

"I Am Lord Voldemort."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Idiot!"

"You're the one who came up with it."

"Do not call me Tom."

"Tommy?"

"No."

"Tommy-boy?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Thomas?"

"No."

"Voldi?"

"Child what goes through that skull of yours?"

"Moldi Voldi?"

"NO!"

"Riddle?"

"Die, in a vat of oil…now!"

"Slytherin?"

"No."

"H.O.S.?"

"Explain."

"Heir of Slytherin."

"Ah, No."

"Mr. Tom?"

"Now you're just being stupid."

"Mr. Riddle?"

"Potter you are on my last nerve."

"Tim?"

"What?"

"Never mind, Riddler?"

"Noooo."

"Tomster?"

"Just call me Tom!"

"Alright Tom."

"You brat, you planned this didn't you?"

"Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! There she/he/it is. Hope you enjoyed, got a giggle, or at least didn't die upon reading it.


End file.
